Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a concrete ring as a balancing weight for a washing solution container of a washing machine.
Such a concrete ring is known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 32 17 160 A1. The known concrete ring is provided with a hoop which is tightened around it at its outer surface and at which in addition an outer collar is formed thereon at an angle. The outer collar is connectible through the use of a clamping ring with an outer collar disposed at the washing solution container of the washing machine.
During the manufacture of such a concrete ring, it must be cast in an appropriate special mould and can only be released from the mould after a specific hardening time. A plurality of casting moulds is thereby occupied during the hardening time, so that in the case of large production batches a correspondingly number of casting moulds are required or else it is always necessary to wait out the hardening time until freeing of the casting moulds, making a continuous production difficult. Moreover, the moulds filled with concrete have to be deposited at a suitable storage place during the hardening time, which requires a correspondingly large storage area.